Jun'ichi Hamamoto
Jun'ichi Hamamoto, also known simply as Jun, is a young martial artist and geneticist who seeks to learn more about the legendary dragon balls. Jun was created by his father Arata in order to be the catalyst for the creation of a new set of dragon balls. However, when Jun showed the inability to make them, his father Arata sent him on a journey to learn how to discover how to recreate them. Currently, Jun is on a quest to see if he can ever create the dragon balls on his own, or if he'll have to obtain them some other way. 'Personality' Jun is gentle, affectionate, curious, adaptable, learns quickly, and is good at exchanging ideas. He likes music, books, magazines, chats with nearly everyone, and enjoys long trips around the cosmos. He is expressive, quick-witted, sociable, communicative, and always ready to have fun. Though he does have a tendency to get serious, thoughtful, and even restless at times. He is fascinated by the universe itself, extremely curious, and always feels like there won't be enough time to explore everything that he wishes to see. Due to his sheltered lifestyle, he is constantly seeking out new friends, peers, mentors, and others in order to broaden his horizons and grow as a person. This is the reason he seeks freedom, is inquisitive, and desperately seeks to have fun. One can easily conclude that his primary interests are exploring and having fun, and a wide variety of things falls under those categories: So he is almost always satisfied. Jun also enjoys fighting, as he knows he's good at it, and working the body is considered fun to him. So he has no problem challenging or accepting challenges against other fighters. In short, Jun can be described as a fun-loving and adventurous young man with unbridled curiosity and ever-expanding knowledge. This makes it easy for him to get along with others as he has a naturally likable personality and demeanor. 'Background' Jun was created in a lab on June 14th, Age 4986 in RyoWo's HQ, the Susanowa located within Earth's oceans. His father Arata Hamamoto created him by fusing his semen with that of a developing Namekian egg found within the body of a dying Namekian: Leading to Jun being a special hybrid. Jun was raised in the Susanowa his whole life and ever since he was three his father started training him in martial arts and teaching him about the dragon balls. His father believed that by honing Jun's body and mind, that it would increase his chances of drawing out his latent power and learning how to recreate the dragon balls. However, despite his various attempts over the years, Jun's ability to create them seemed to be nonexistent. Due to this, Arata furthered his research into the dragon balls and came to the conclusion that it'd be best to end Jun off on an adventure in order to find out more about them. In fact, Arata wishes that Jun may be able to even find more dragon balls and bring them back to him. Which is why once Jun was old and mature enough, he was sent out on a quest into the world by himself in order to discover our to bring the dragon balls back. 'Abilities' Jun is an extraordinary fighter due to being trained in several martial arts and general energy usage since the age of three. He is an extremely well-rounded and skilled combatant who is easily stronger than most people his age in general. He is capable of taking on adults many times his age and size due to his prowess, and can even defeat some of them despite there being a power difference due to his remarkable talent and skill for the arts: Making Jun a force to be reckoned with in combat. Alien-Namekian Physiology As an alien/Namekian hybrid, Jun naturally possess superb physical conditioning. His physical strength, speed, reflexes, durability, perception, and senses are all relatively high and enhanced: Specifically his sense of hearing due to his Namekian heritage. His physical ability vastly exceeds that of Earthlings, and is on par with that of Saiyans and other advanced species in the cosmos. Furthermore, Jun has the ability to stretch his arms significantly, is resistant to cold, and has a natural healing factor. He can even regenerate lost limbs, although at the cost of a good amount of energy, weakening him afterwards. Uniquely, Jun can also survive in the vacuum of space for a limited amount of time. *'Inhuman Strength - '''Jun's physical striking strength enables him to easily destroy houses, small buildings, and hills alone. He can lift up dinosaurs, small boats, and other large things as well while only using his base lifting strength. When using his power-ups, he can destroy large buildings with a single punch by taking out the foundation and can lift up large ships. *'Inhuman Speed & Relfexes - Jun's physical speed allows him to move at mach 9 in base, move at mach 10 when using The Snake Awakens, and move at mach 12 when using Ryujin Awakens. His reflexes are extraordinary, as he can easily react to blindside attacks at the last possible second and dodge multiple attacks at once from various directions. *'Inhuman Durability '- Jun's durability is rather high for his age, he is capable of withstanding devastating assaults that can easily tear a valley asunder. He can withstand being knocked through concrete, steel, and blown through small mountains. How much he can withstand depends on how powered up he is at the time and how well he defends from the enemy attack. 'Inhuman Senses - '''Jun's senses are all much greater than that of an Earthling's, however, his sense of hearing is his greatest sense. He can hear what's going on miles away due to his superb sense of hearing, and can even hear one's heartbeat without standing close to them. 'Ryujin Awakens The Ryujin Awakens is a unique transformation that only Jun can access, it came into being due to the fusion between both of his species DNA. It tremendously amplifies all of Jun's physical parameters, abilities and gives him access to new techniques that he would be otherwise unable to use. It infuses Jun's body with "dragon fire" enabling him to utilize the power of the dragons albeit on a much smaller level. Additionally, Jun hasn't mastered this form yet, so he can only use it for short periods of time before exhausting himself and can not use it's abilities to their fullest. 'Martial Arts Prowess' Jun has been trained in Snake Kung Fu, Southern Dragon Kung Fu, Kenjutsu, and Kendo. Snake Kung Fu is based on the movements of the snake, it revolves around using fluidity to intertwine both offense and defense..Snake Kung Fu relies on whipping or rattling power by using one's breath in tandem with one's movements when striking. It requires very strong fingers to execute the precise strikes, which usually aim for the weak parts of the human body. Such as the eyes, groin, and joints for maximum damage output. Southern Dragon Kung Fu is based on the movements of the dragon, and it is very versatile and can be used to cripple or kill an opponent. It focuses on short range, yet powerful, attacks that involve grappling, joint manipulate, and clawing in order to break the opponent's defenses, comprise their guard, and leave them vulnerable. The leg work focuses on "zig-zag" motions like those of the dragon, so that floating and sinking movements can be delved into, which are important for generating power and stability. Overall, Jun focuses on seamlessly blending the snake and dragon styles together in order to enhance his unpredictability and lethality in battle. Kenjutsu is simply swordsmanship, and it uses a variety of various different sword techniques for offensive and defensive uses. Whilst Kendo incorporates Kenjutsu, as well as other techniques meant to be used while wearing armor and wielding a sword. As a whole, both Kenjutsu and Kendo are mixed with other styles that Jun uses in order to become a more competent and formidable fighter. 'Energy Manipulation' As a member of an unnamed alien race that specializes in energy usage and a Namekian, Jun is naturally proficient at utilizing Ki and other sources of energy. He can utilize Ki to fly, generate Ki blasts, sense others, enhance his physical attributes, and for other advanced means. However, he primarily uses his innate ability to manipulate electrical energy as his main weapon in battle and for other uses outside of battle. In fact, Jun usually seamlessly transitions or even goes as far as fusing and combining Ki and electrical energy together for greater power and effectiveness: Using what is commonly referred to as "Electro-Ki". When using Ryujin Awakens, he can use dragon fire Though he has yet to master this type of energy, so his usage of it is limited. He can generate and manipulate the Electro-Ki energy with extreme precision and effectiveness, capable of transferring it throughout his entire body and concentrating it into a single point. As well as using it to enhance not only his physical parameters, but all of his senses and perception as well to entirely new heights. This allows for a substantial boost in combat effectiveness and lethality. So Jun always uses his skilled energy manipulation alongside his martial arts prowess. *'Orochi' -''' Is Jun's signature technique that he uses almost exclusively in all of his battles. Orochi is simply put, a lightning serpent that is expelled from Jun's body and hunts down his target: Stunning and paralyzing them on impact by overloading them with electrical energy. It can be extended across a vast range, so long as there is enough energy provided, and can be detonated on contact. The number of serpents created varies, and can be chosen at will. **'Yamata no Orochi '- Is Jun's upgraded version of Orochi, where he instead creates eight lightning serpents, and uses them to attack his opponent from all directions. What makes this more powerful than regular Orochi, aside from being more serpents, is that each serpent is much more powerful and that if destroyed, can regenerate by utilizing electrical energy in the air. *'The Snake Awakens - '''Is a technique that Jun uses to enhance his physical strength, speed, durability, reflexes, and perception by manipulating electrical energy. He imbues his body with the power of electric, stimulating his nervous system and enhancing his neural synapses, improving his reaction time and allowing for tremendous raw speed by pushing his physical stats to the limit. The technique has different levels of activation, the higher level, the more speed. *'Ryujin's Roar '- Is Jun's strongest technique, it allows him to exhale bright green flames that turn all that they come into contact with into ash. It is believed that the flames are hot enough to burn other types of energy and matter, but currently, they can simply burn physical things due to Jun's lack of mastery over the form. 'List of Fights ' *Jun & the crew vs Lizardmen Winner: Jun and the crew * 'Equipment *S'word & Armor - '''Jun is equipped with a basic katana and lightweight reinforced orichalum armor. The sword and armor are both in pristine condition, and are recently crafted by members of RyoWo for Jun's specific usage. The sword is crafted in a way that enables it to work perfectly in unison with electrical energy. As it enhances the vibration frequency and thus it's cutting and piercing power when used with electricity. The armor also absorbs and stores electrical energy, allowing it to retain a charge even if Jun isn't actively infusing it with electricity. They're both durable enough to resist being melted by Jun's dragon fire, and it can be infused into them. 'Trivia''' *Jun'ichi Hamamoto's first name means "pure, clean, simple" and "one", whilst his surname means "beach, seashore" and "base, root, origin". Category:Pages created by Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Namekians Category:Males Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout III